Untiltled Love
by agesis-doll
Summary: Adaptasi dari cerita "summer desire". Kyuhyun hanya memiliki Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk Sungmin, bagaimana jika Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untk mati? KYUMIN couple. GS. mind to preview?


MAIN CAST :

**Cho Kyuhyun**

- namja , 20 tahun

Pemilik cho corporation company, yang bergerak dibidang investor company terbesar di KOREA.

**Lee Sungmin**

- yeoja, 20 tahun

Pemilik Flower's Bouque, sebuah toko florist di pusat kota Seoul,

_Untitled Love_

Part.1/?

Sebuah MClaren melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kondisi jalan raya kota SEOUL yang licin karena hujan baru selesai turun tak membuat mobil ini menurunkan kecepatannya, bahkan semua rambu jalan dan lalu lintas dilewatinya sembarangan.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan kirinya pada stir mobil, sementara itu kakinya terus menginjak pedal gas dengan keras. Kyuhyun juga terus menciumi kalung perak dengan sebuah cincin perak ditengahnya yang di genggam erat oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Seolah mencari pegangan atas semua yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun terus menatap jalan dengan tajam, beberapa bulir air mata terlihat menggenang di sekitar garis mata.

DRTT DRTT

Sebuah handphone flip terlihat bergetar karena sebuah panggilan masuk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tak menoleh sedikitpun, dan terus menatap kedepan.

_23 missed call_

Itulah yang tertera di layar handphone itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat fokus menatap ke depan, meskipun pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian yang sudah berlalu sekitar 34 menit yang lalu—

Kejadian yang benar-benar jelas terasa sakitnya hingga hulu hati beku milik Cho Kyuhyun,

( FLASH BACK )

Sungmin segera menampar wajah namja didepannya sekuat tenaganya. Ia tak peduli apakah tangannya yang telah perih sekarang— karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertindak demikian. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya pada siapapun hingga sekarang, kecuali namja ini—sebut saja namja ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tidak percaya, pipi putihnya pun menjadi merah sekarang.

"SEKARANG JUGA PERGI DARI SINI" teriak Sungmin dengan serak—ia menangis. Air mata turun vertikal membasahi pipinya, matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun—tak ada lagi cinta dalam hati Sungmin. Kenyataan, dalam hati Sungmin hanya ada kebencian.

"A-AKU BERSUMPAH—AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN"

Nada final telah terucap dengan lancar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin membelakkan matanya, dan menarik langsung tangan Sungmin,

"Minne! Aku sudah bilang—itu, bukan aku yang melakukannya!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan yakin, suaranya juga bergetar karena menahan tangisan, karena hatinya SAKIT—jelas saja, ia menolak untuk menerima kenyataan harus berpisah sekarang.

"kumohon percaya padaku!"

Dagu Sungmin mengeras, ia tak melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu yang terbuka di depannya, dan langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya keluar.

Kyuhyun yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung terjengkal keluar dengan mudah. Untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga, bahkan lututnya saja terlihat melemas—hatinya benar-benar tak siap dengan semua ini.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang berdiri dengan angkuh diambang pintu. Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tajam—tak ada lagi air mata, mungkin Sungmin telah berhasil menguatkan hatinya.

Dengan lemas Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah hadapan Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin langsung melangkah mundur dan bersiap menutup pintu—

"Lee Sungmin—"

Lemah,

itulah nada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin menghentikan tangannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu.

"miinna—a-aku benar-benar—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya, ketiha melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Pergilah" perintah Sungmin dengan pelan, namun YAKIN dan FINAL.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lalu memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang harus dikeluarkannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghelakan nafas, lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin kembali.

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku minnie?"

Dagu Sungmin benar-benar mengeras. Sungmin benar-benar menahan air matanya, agar tidak keluar—mungkin Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat lemah didepan namja yang dibencinya kini ini. "minnie ku mohon maafkan aku" pinta kyuhyun kembali.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya, lalu menguatkan hati untuk terakhir kali—

"aku akan memamaafkanmu—" Sungmin menguatkan gempalan tangannya kuat-kuat,

"saat kau mati "

( FLASHBACK END )

"ARGGHHHH"

Kyuhyun memukul strir kemudinya dengan frustasi. Kemeja tipis putih berbentuk V-neck miliknya, tampak mulai basah karena keringat, Jas hitamnya juga—terlihat kerah dari jas itu basah karena air mata yang turun dengan pelan dari mata Kyuhyun.

Perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dapat digambarkan saat ini. Terlalu banyak pikiran negatif yang datang beruntun dalam pikirannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini?

Apa dia harus segera berbalik—kemudian membawa keluar Sungmin ke rumahnya, dan menyuruh Zhuomi, pelayan pribadi nya sekaligus saudara terdekat Sungmin untuk mengatakan itu semua bukan salahnya?

Apa dia juga harus menahan diri—menunggu Sungmin untuk tenang kemudian meminta maaf lalu menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya?

Tapi, Kyuhyu juga sadar—tak semudah itu Lee Sungmin dapat memaafkan seseorang jika keluarganya telah disakiti—bahkan—

Kyuhyun berhenti berfikir. Ia tahu seberapa panjang hatinya terus berdebat mencari kesempatan—tetap Sungmin tak akan memaafkan apa yang telah diputuskan oleh dirinya sendiri,

Tak ada yang dapat di lakukannya kecuali—

"aku akan memamaafkanmu—saat kau mati "

Kyuhyun langsung memutar asal stirnya, hingga mobil tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan lalu berputar karena jalan licin karena basah. Jalan yang sepi—hanya ada beberapa mobil, jauh dibelakang Kyuhyun yang terlihat langsung mencoba berhenti. Decitan dari ban terdengar keras, hingga mobil MClaren itu terperanjat keluar dari jalur dan menabrak batas pagar besi sebagai batas jalan itu lalu berhenti.

Asap keluar dari kap depan mobil dan sekitarnya, mobil mewah itu benar-benar hancur sekarang. Terlihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun—mulai terairi darah dari luka kepalanya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan pelan, ia menyengitkan dahinya—nafasnya tersengal-sengal keluar, hingga membuat dada bidangnya naik turun untuk menarik nafas dengan susah payah,

"minnie—mianhae—"

TBC

mind to review? :)


End file.
